


Liminal

by nihilBliss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dissociation, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Fisting, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Karkat cheats on Dave, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, Whump, sex puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: In the spaces between spaces, nothing is quite real. You grab onto what you can. Will there be consequences? There are always consequences. But it's been years since you did anything this close to real.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 7





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obscxrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscxrity/gifts).



“hey i noticed u keep checkin me out lately. like u start makin ur sexy cricket noises, but when i put my hand on u ya go all quiet. i know you want to get NASTAYYYY with my nonbinary biz down here *points at crotch lmao* and I am ALL about gettin ur love muscle all up inside me. cum to my quarters when u get this *wonk*”

* * *

Karkat booted the door of Roxy’s bunk room open, one hand crushing a piece of paper covered in pink text, the other already preparing a rigid finger for an irate session of pointing, accusing, and weaponized unloading of grievances.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING A…” Karkat cut himself off with a spray of spittle. He collapsed to his knees, coughing and sputtering on his own fluids, his face turning redder than his sweater.

“o there u are!” Roxy said, smiling. “i worried sum1 else got my note there lmao.”

They lay on their bed as casually as one could, arm behind their head and one leg bent, giving Karkat a clear view of a dewy tangle of white-blonde pubic hair and a mulberry smile. Their breasts were petite, with pink nipples that stuck out as blunt as thumbs.

“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME LALONDE?!” Karkat hollered, getting to his feet. The door shut itself behind him with a whisper.

“nah lol im tryna get a baby in here karkrab you game?”

Karkat’s brain short-circuited, and he began to emit a whistling sound not unlike a tea kettle. Roxy giggled. The red bloomed across his cheeks from the center outward, and then from his collarbones on up his face. His bulge grew stiff, then wriggled in his pants. Two things clashed in his head: one was just and decent and pure, a knight in red marble polished so smooth nothing could stick or cling to him. Perfect. Sexless. An idea of an idea of an idea so far gone from its origin that it became a new thing altogether, more real than real and, somehow, alien to him. Its opposite, something strange and messy at the edges, teased a familiar form.

Roxy sucked their finger and ran it up the length of their labia. The abstraction in Karkat’s head drowned in blood before its perverse twin could coalesce. He put his face between their legs and shoved his tongue into their cunt. Had he just made the choice now, to involve himself in this sex act that years on Earth C had taught him was as perverse as smearing quadrants? Or had he made it the moment the meager bravery of his anger drove him here? Maybe it wasn't his choice, like a dream, or like he was in a bad porno.

When he found Roxy's clit, they gasped and shook; he stayed there, broadening his tongue to lap coarsely. Slow build, like with his past bedfellows — follow the script, come to the climax. Roxy grabbed his nubby horns and pressed their spasming cunt against his mouth. He pointed his tongue and flicked the tip across their clit until, squealing and shaking, they pushed him away.

"god DAMN redkat you eat pussy like its a fuckin cuntest!"

They put their hand out. Karkat stared at their glistening vulva and the matted white-blonde hairs on all sides of it, head empty.

"alright u got 2 be ready to put a baby in me after that, huh?"

The director's slate clapped in his head; scene 2, penetration.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN PUT A BABY IN YOU? WE'RE DIFFERENT SPECIES."

"duh, void magic? if i can steal the not-existing from Kanny's mother grub egg, I can steal it from an embryo no problem!"

He nodded, and he played his role. Where would a director put the camera for this scene? Maybe it would be behind, catching the surprise and excitement in Roxy's eyes when they pulled his pants down and saw his junk. Or maybe it would be side-on or a reverse angle so that it would see the thick, red muscle covered in bumps and feelers unfurl from his nook, stretching a sticky red filament. 

Would an audience find it more pleasing to watch him guide his writhing fuck-flesh into them from above, Roxy the gaze-bound object and himself in action but anonymous? Or from behind, impersonally, watching his nook wink and his ass shake with every thrust into them? Or would they watch Roxy staring up at Karkat above them, his eyes pinched shut to keep the sweat out? Was it the slapping of their bodies that made this desirable, or was it the perversity of the act?

They locked their ankles behind him when he came, not that he would have pulled out. He rolled onto the bed beside them and stared up to watch the tube lights flicker. Humans never saw it, how fluorescent light cycled from dim to intense all the time — well, the one with the time powers did. Dave.

He missed Dave, he thought.

"youre still hard," said Roxy, sitting cross-legged beside him. Their womb glowed through their skin, vague and forbidden, like watching a film from the wrong side of the projector screen. “wanna go again?”

Roxy fucked the way Karkat dreamed of fucking. They fucked like a conversation, fluent in his body language. Pleasure wasn’t the point of fucking; Karkat enjoyed it, but he enjoyed a lot of unpleasant things. Hard fucking felt like fighting. He fucked for the thrill, for the roughness and the immediacy. Maybe the sex they had would be like an action movie, with jump cuts when Roxy bit into his shoulder and tracking shots following the tilt of his head when they pulled his hair down to show his ass tightening when he came, resting finally on his legs as they went slack between theirs and his toes could uncurl.

When Roxy was done with his bulge, they fisted him and sucked him off until he cried. Then, Roxy gave him a towel and told him to shower and leave.

“I CHEATED.”

"ya but it was hot af"

* * *

Karkat's cum pooled red in the bottom of the shower, and he wondered why humans would call a cunt a gash. Their cum didn’t look like watered-down blood. It fit for a nook, though. He fingered the wound between his knees and thought about how warm it felt between Roxy’s legs. Maybe they would fuck him again. Or maybe they had their pregnancy and were satisfied. His skin burned.

He thought back to when someone brought MDMA to Dave’s and they and a couple of their friends rolled and took taxi cabs from dance club to dance club all night. They met Roxy at something like two in the morning; Rox didn’t touch any hard stuff, but they lived on those godawful energy drinks. Sometime around dawn, in someone's living room, everyone cuddled in a pile, and a hand that wasn’t Dave’s grabbed his ass.

He masturbated in the shower until the water ran cold, then he dried himself off and wandered away, down the long, empty corridors back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by LumenInFusco


End file.
